


Combat Practice

by koalathebear



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As always, Raleigh begins their latest sparring session with the intention of holding back a little – unwilling to risk injuring her.  Mako is so small and slender – she looks deceptively fragile.  He balances his hanbō in his hands as he studies her slim, straight body.  She is strong and lithe, curved in all the right places but as deadly with the hanbō as she is with her hands and feet. </p><p>At the first clash of the hanbō though, as always - he forgets to hold back, remembering only that this is Mako, his co-pilot and his equal and he dishonours her by doing anything but fight his hardest.  For most, the hanbō which is a stick about three feet long and an inch thick is just a stick.  He knows that no one's better at fighting with it than Mako – except maybe him.  Sometimes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the fight scene between Mako and Raleigh. It's sexy, it's fast and it's just beautiful to watch. So this is my homage to their 'compatibility' fight. I also threw in the shower sex because it seems like the perfect way to finish up after they're all hot and bothered ... There is explicit, gratuitous smut in here - please don't read this if you're underage.

The Shatterdome's Kwoon Combat Room always smells the same, a mixture of dust, perspiration and chalk. Hong Kong's humidity makes it steamier and slightly more stifling than the kwoon to which Raleigh was accustomed at Anchorage. When he and Yancy had sparred in Alaska, the room would be almost chilling. Sometimes, he had imagined that he could see the breath from their lips forming vapour as they fought.

By contrast, Hong Kong's kwoon is warm and muggy. It might have been perversity or pursuant to a calculated training plan but the room's temperature is never moderated, even during the height of Hong Kong's suffocating summer.  
Bare flesh gleams with sweat, faces are hot and flushed and the fighting always has an extra edge of desperation to it. 

The kwoon is where Rangers are taught to fight in order to amplify their proficiency in combat situations. Like all Rangers, Raleigh and Mako have been taught self-defence consistent with various martial arts, including Greco-Roman/Sumo wrestling, Muay Thai, Krav Maga and boxing. Both are also extremely proficient with the use of long range and short range weapons and fencing, the combat allowing the Rangers to utilise their skills in Jaeger combat during the Drift.

During their time at the Academy, both were well accustomed to fighting for up to 14 hours in the Combat Room. These days though, much of their time in the Combat Room is spent assisting with the training of new recruits – of which there are growing numbers. Orphans of the First Kaiju War are anxious to be part of the earth's defence when the Second Kaiju War begins. Everyone knows that the sealing of the Breach was merely a temporary setback to the plans of the Precursors and that the kaiju will return.

Like most rookies, they are at first perplexed that the physiological aspects of battle are emphasised so heavily during their training. The goal within the Combat Room is to forge an ideal partnership between the Rangers instead of a superior being in order for both to successfully pilot a Jaeger. All of them will understand the importance of this in time.

When they're not helping to train the rookies though, Raleigh and Mako still use the kwoon to sharpen their own combat skills – among other things.  
Experience has demonstrated that the more a fighting pair can anticipate and counter each other’s moves, the more likely it is that they are able to anticipate each other’s thoughts - which strengthens the neural handshake. Mako and Raleigh's handshake is about as strong and steady as they come and no one fights like they do.

Their fighting styles and temperament are compatible and even though they are fighting, sometimes it feels more like a dance in which the moves are choreographed and anticipated.

As always, Raleigh begins their latest sparring session with the intention of holding back a little – unwilling to risk injuring her. Mako is so small and slender – she looks deceptively fragile. He balances his hanbō in his hands as he studies her slim, straight body. She is strong and lithe, curved in all the right places but as deadly with the hanbō as she is with her hands and feet. 

At the first clash of the hanbō though, as always - he forgets to hold back, remembering only that this is Mako, his co-pilot and his equal and he dishonours her by doing anything but fight his hardest. For most, the hanbō which is a stick about three feet long and an inch thick is just a stick. He knows that no one's better at fighting with it than Mako – except maybe him. Sometimes.

Seconds later as he finds himself being dumped on his ass on the floor in a very unceremonious fashion, all thoughts of holding back are long gone and he leaps back to his feet lightly, his wolfish smile matching hers as they circle one another warily.

Their bare feet move swiftly across the floor swiftly and when he flips her, she sails through the air and breaks her fall, rolling back to her feet to put the hanbō to his throat with an eyebrow raised in a taunting challenge. Her full, red mouth is curved in deep satisfaction. It's a challenge he's more than happy to meet and although their breathing comes hard and fast as they fight, they're as exhilarated and aroused as they are exhausted.

Raleigh is the first to throw his hanbō away and Mako follows suit as they use their feet, hands and fists to fight instead. Raleigh's smile is smug as he blocks a punch easily. He grins when she jerks her small chin out at him in that challenging way she does when she's pissed off and wants to knock him onto his butt. 

They circle, draw back and then come in closer again, fists and feet flying through the air. Raleigh's smug grin fades as Mako gives him a taunting little smile which distracts him. She then proceeds to hook him around the ankle and sweeps his feet out from under him again.

"Why you little …" he mutters, pulling her towards him to flip her over his head as he lies on the mat, his foot pressed against her upper thigh, throwing her through the air effortlessly. She flies over his head, landing several feet away, rolling gracefully to her feet, panting and glaring at him.

Some might call their fighting a form of foreplay … a very protracted and extended foreplay given that they still haven't fucked yet. That day is coming hard and fast, they both know it but for now, they are content to continue learning everything about one another. The way her breath catches when he stares at her for too long. The way his eyes darken when she smiles at him a certain way. He loves the way she moves. She loves the way his eyes darken when he stares at her, his mouth curved in anticipation of what's to come.

They circle again and Raleigh flicks a sideways swing, popping her on the left shoulder before she can block. He laughs out loud despite himself when her glare becomes positively venomous. He winks at her, knowing that it drives her absolutely crazy. When she rushes forward impulsively and strikes out at him, he allows his fist to shoot out, unclench and then touch her on the cheek as gentle as a kiss before withdrawing.

"Awwww, losing concentration, Mori-san?" he teases her.

The look of pure fury she shoots him is delightful. The word she mutters in Japanese makes him raise his eyebrows and shake his head in pretended disapproval. "Not very lady-like," he reproves her. It works though, before he knows what's happening, she's delivering a solid kick to the gut, causing him to gasp and double over. Mako is ruthless and doesn't give him any time to recover. She kicks his legs out from under him, crouches beside him and instead of punching him in the face - she tweaks his nose provocatively.

Raleigh bares his teeth at her. "You are really asking for it, Mako," he tells her, his eyes darkening with unspoken promise. 

At this point in the practice, they're not even keeping score as they both hop to their feet, both fully on guard. Even with their eyes closed, their dance would be the same - both seeing every strike coming almost before it falls, both being barely able to parry …

Their bodies move swiftly, hands and legs flying out with grace and strength, covering every inch of the mat as they seek the advantage – striking at an exposed flank, an unguarded shoulder … Even when thrown to the ground, they immediately roll into a defensive crouch and then strike again.

Mako throws herself at Raleigh, pinning him to the ground face-down and twisting his arm back behind his back in an arm-lock. Even as he taps the mat to request release, they are back on their feet and he's flipped her over, using his legs to pin her by the neck to the ground as she taps the ground with resignation. She ignores his hand reached out to help her to her feet, flipping herself back up as they crouch and move again, slow and fast, backwards and forwards …

"You feel it?" he asks her breathlessly as they hit that moment during their practice sessions when they are breathing in unison, their steps and postures falling into the same rhythm, bodies unconsciously mirroring the other as they remain close.

"You know I do," she breathes as they strike, parry and dodge. Their faces are gleaming with perspiration, their postures alert and attuned to one another. They are no longer fighting one another, they are fighting as one and they are completely oblivious to the world around them.

Then, their sparring session is done and both stand there, drenched in perspiration, breathing laboured. 

It's like this every time. The energy, the connection. They're practically Drifting out there - completely in the moment, riding the present, feeling each second of time... 

It's late and the Combat Room is dark and even temperate Hong Kong can be cool at night. Mako shivers slightly as she stands on the mat, facing him, her dark eyes large and mysterious.

Before she can move, Raleigh has already jogged over to the side of the room, reached for his heavy jacket and is placing it around her slender shoulders. 

"No, I'm all sweaty," she protests, even as she finds herself leaning into him. 

"I don't care" he mutters thickly, his fingers playing with her thick black hair, trailing down to touch the smooth, pale skin of her throat.

"Relax," he murmurs when she shifts slightly against him, her body a little stiff under his hands. His touch burns her even through the fabric of his jacket. She feels his tongue flicker against her throat and she closes her eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the sensations that his touch invokes. He breathes deeply of her. Yes she's hot and sweaty but she smells light and citrusy … she smells like Mako. He wonders if she tastes the same way she smells.

She is wildly aroused but tries very hard to play it cool … tries to be as relaxed and offbeat as he seems to be.

"Do you like that?" he teases her, finding it cute that she's so assured and confident out on the mat, but now so uncertain and shy.

"Like someone licking my neck?" she asks him. "It's … interesting," she tells him, even as she stares at his firm sensual mouth with undisguised hunger. 

"So you won't mind if we continue this?" he asks her, stepping towards her. 

Mako takes a step backwards. She keeps stepping backwards until eventually the wall stops her from going any further. Above her head, the Chinese characters 勇气 (bravery) mock her and she closes her eyes as he backs her against the wall, his body pressed to hers intimately.

Her small breasts beneath the thin fabric of her black tank top rub against his chest. She can feel his cock swell against her body. Unable to help himself, he pulls her tank top from the belted waist-band of her cargo pants, smooth his hand over her bare skin so that he can touch her warm flesh.

He pulls her closer and buries his nose in her sweet-smelling hair. She makes a restless sound as her soft lips graze his neck.

He swears softly and closes his eyes, desire coursing through his veins. Raleigh cups her face in his strong hands before slowly lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss is soft, his tongue slipping against her lips and arousing her. Her mouth opens beneath his as his tongue thrusts and explores. She tastes him, whimpering slightly, savouring the intensity of their first kiss.

Since the closing of the Breach they have spent almost every day together, planning, practising, being debriefed, being interviewed, being tested. They work and act as one, both fully aware of the desire and attraction tugging at their senses.

"I need …" she whispers. His eyes darken, staring at the fullness of her mouth and imagining her lips encircling him. "… a shower." 

He gives a shaky laugh and shakes his head at her, the moment temporarily gone and they grab their gear and head towards the showers.

The showers facilities are Spartan. Unisex with a dividing wall between the section for females and the males but no individual partitions between them.

"Little boys over there," she points and he shrugs and walks away to the other side of the shower room. She turns on the water and begins to pull off her clothes.

She's not surprised though, when she turns around and through the steam, sees Raleigh standing beside her. He pauses for a moment before moving behind her. He cups her shoulders in his hands and bends over to press another kiss to the pulse beating in her neck.

She shivers a little, but it's not from the cold.

“I got lonely. Needed some company,” he tells her, smoothing the hair from her face.

They strip quickly, moving beneath the hot spray of the shower.

Raleigh reaches for her hands, pulling them high above her head, pressing her against the shower wall. The water courses over them both as he bends his head to kiss her. His hard body covers hers, rocking against her with the promise of what is to come.

Mako feels vulnerable and tries to pull one of her hands away but he keeps them locked above her, his mouth smiling as he presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Raleigh's cock presses against her stomach as his mouth burns an erotic trail down the curve of her neck. Then, to her surprise, he releases her.

“Turn around,” he tells her, his dark blue eyes not moving from her face. 

She turns her body until her back is pressed against his chest. He reaches out and grabs her bar of soap and lathers it up, starting on her stomach, kneading and soaping. He works his way up to her breasts, cupping them in his hands, touching her nipples as she moans and leans further back into him.

"Ssshhh," he whispers with a smile in his voice. "You don't want to wake everyone up, do you?"

His right hand smooths over her bare skin, sliding down until he slides his hand between her thighs intimately. Although his left hand continues to fondle her breasts, his right hand slips further between her legs, caressing, teasing, spreading her.

She twists against him, tension building in her body, stretching her impossibly.

As his finger slides over her clit, she tenses and gasps against the wall, the throbbing sensations making her legs shaky.

He presses her against the wall as water continues to pour down around them. The wall is cold and the water is hot. "Are you ready?" he asks her hoarsely as he spreads her slender legs. 

So many weeks of waiting, he can't believe that they are finally here.

"Yes," she says between clenched teeth as he raises her hands above her head again and parts her legs with his thigh.

She feels his cock against her, positioned against her throbbing heat. Then he is plunging deeply inside her, rocking her against the tile wall.

Oh God, he is so deep and feels so good. Mako closes her eyes and presses her cheek against the wall.

“Keep your hands up,” he tells her as his hands drop down.

Mako keeps her hands above her head, pressed against the cold tiles as Raleigh positions his hands at her hips, lifting her higher, holding her in place as he plunges again and again, hard and fast, each angle thrusting deep.

It's almost impossible to breathe and the pleasure is threatening to rip her apart. She groans as she feels him buried deep inside her, hard and thick. He slowly withdraws, then pushes forward, retreating before throwing slowly once more. He inhales sharply. She feels so soft ... she feels so good.

Mako bites her lip hard to keep from screaming out at the delicious sensations, rippling through her. Although poised on the edge of climax, he is playing with her, prolonging the pleasure with his controlled and deliberate movements. 

"Please," she whimpers.

"I am not going to rush this," he says through gritted teeth. He wants to delay, savour, to enable them to enjoy a slower and more leisurely pace.

One hand grips her hip and the other hand seeks out her sensitive clit, pleasuring it as he fucks back and forth behind her.

“Oh god!” she cries out.

“Be patient," he teases her, even as the strain shows in his voice.

She whimpers as he pauses. 

He returns to pleasuring her breasts, fingers fondling the sensitive nipples… teasing her.

“Please, Raleigh,” she gasps.

He laughs softly. “You want it hard, Mori-san?”

The sound she makes is her answer and he wraps both hands around her slender hips and rocks against her, plunging deep, hard.

She cries out, closing her eyes and throwing back her head. Her hands slide down the walls as he fucks her harder. She doesn't care that anyone can hear her. She doesn't care that the water is turning cold around them.

The slap of his hips against her body is the only sound in the room, the intimate, rhythmic noise made louder by the wetness of their bodies.

The build-up to climax is almost painful as she feels the quiver and throb in her groin.

“You can let go now," he whispers in her ear. 

He thrusts harder, giving up to his own release and as she feels his hot release inside her, her own orgasm follows swiftly, causing her to seize up and whimper.

His strong arm curls around her, under her breasts, holding her up and against him so that she does not fall. He is still buried deep inside her, feeling her slender body trembling with the force of her climax.

She puts out her hands to brace herself, her breath coming in heavy gasps as he holds her tight, his voice whispering endearments that she cannot hear.

She feels him slide out of her and feels the hot come sliding down her inner thigh. It's lucky they're already in the shower. She turns in his arms and they kiss, long and hard before they soap one another down, smiling as they shampoo each other's hair and rinse. She whispers into his ear that he's going to be sorry for taunting and teasing her for so long. He laughs and tells her he looks forward to payback.

They towel down and dress quickly, scanning the corridors as they hurry back to Mako's room. As he stands in the corridor in front of Mako's room, Raleigh studies the back of Mako's neck as she opens the door. He can still taste her on his tongue and he wants more. 

She turns and straightens, meeting his gaze steadily, no hint of shyness in her eyes. She is his co-pilot, his friend, his colleague and now she is his lover. She is also the only person he has left in the world.

"I want to come in," he tells her evenly, indicating her room.

"You need to be invited?" she asks curiously, tilting her head.

"Yes," he says quietly. "I want you to be sure that this is what you want."

She reaches out her hand and takes his hand in hers, her smaller hand swallowed up by his, drawing her from the hallway into her small room.

" _Tadaima_ (I'm home)," he says with a faint smile on his lips as he turns to lock the door.

" _Okaerinasai_ (welcome home)," she responds and as they curl up on her uncomfortable and narrow bank, it occurs to him that he really is home now.


End file.
